<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To the Waters and the Wild by Tayani</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808020">To the Waters and the Wild</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani'>Tayani</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magical Creature AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magical creatures, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Gift Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Slice of Life, boys being gay, mentions of discrimination</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One summer day, two boys decide to go for a picnic together.</p>
<p>In a world where magical creatures live alongside humans, Amamiya Ren thought nothing could really surprise him anymore. Turns out, he was very wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magical Creature AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To the Waters and the Wild</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daifaux/gifts">Daifaux</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is for Kana. Thank you so much for letting me write this!</p>
<p>Also, the title of this story is taken from the poem "The Stolen Child" by W.B. Yeats ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Summer in Tokyo was always hard to get through. Hot and humid, the air hung still in the spaces between buildings, wrapping around you as you passed, clinging to your skin. In the concrete mazes of Shibuya’s many alleyways, the sun seemed to reflect off of every surface, blinding you wherever you looked. Even the water being sprinkled over the pavement by the housewives and shop owners along the streets did little to alleviate the incessant heat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At times like these, not many people left the well-air-conditioned interiors of their houses. If their lives forced them to venture outside, they’d stop and cool off in every convenience store along the way. They’d stocked up on water as they went and sucked on salt candies, trying to battle the heat somehow. It was the only time of the year - apart from typhoon season, perhaps - that lulled the city that never slept into a lazy stupor. And, no matter how much sweat and sticky heat he had to endure venturing outside, Akechi Goro quite liked summers for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had escaped from the sweltering air in a somewhat more sophisticated way. They chose Inokashira park’s shade and greenery over air conditioning. Ren had asked him to hang out and, somewhere along them making plans, they’d decided to go on a walk there. The walk quickly turned into a makeshift picnic. The two boys spread the blanket in a secluded spot among the trees, laid on it, reading their respective books while sipping Leblanc’s coffee from a thermos. Somewhere in between the pages of his detective story, Goro had moved slightly and leaned back, his head resting on Ren’s thigh. Neither of them dared to look up when he did that, both of them staring unseeingly into their books. After a moment, though, Ren not only didn’t protest - he brought his hand down, starting to gently play with Goro’s silky locks. The gesture was sweet and intimate, and it made the detective’s heart beat so hard in his chest he was sure Ren could hear it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun wasn’t as cruelly hot here; nor was the heat as exhausting. The leaves protected them and sunlight scattered over the grass around them in thousands of little specks of light. For the first time in ages, Goro felt at peace; so much so, he allowed his eyelids to droop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been an exhausting week - an exhausting month, if he had to be honest. Between Kaneshiro, the Phantom Thieves, Shido demanding constant reports, schoolwork and constant idiotic interviews, Goro felt incredibly weary. It wasn’t just the workload that gnawed at him, either. The interviews and reports, any public appearance, meant he had to go on retaining his disguise for longer and longer periods of time. Was it not for the knowledge of what it would mean, to reveal himself for who - </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>- he was, Goro would have abandoned the pretence by now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if sensing the sudden shift in Goro’s thoughts, Ren moved under him. The next moment, Goro saw slender fingers gently pry the book away from him, revealing their faces to each other. He smiled, returning the expression the raven greeted him with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, yes. Ren. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If there was one thing Goro could have never expected to happen to him in his mess of a life, it would have been meeting someone like Amamiya Ren. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’ve been acquaintances for more than a month now - starting in June, when they met at the TV station and started talking to one another. At first, Goro approached Ren because of simple curiosity... Well, that and some other things. If Goro had to be honest with himself, it was Ren’s scent that first piqued his interest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ever since then, they’d meet up a few times a week. It was surprising - finding someone who actually wanted to spend time with him. Goro had his suspicions as to why, of course. He suspected for a while his new-found </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend </span>
  </em>
  <span>was more than just a random high-schooler. There was a high possibility Ren only spent time with him to gain information, not that Goro’s original plans were any different. But, he’d lie if he said there wasn’t a deep-rooted hope within him that maybe, just maybe, Ren had continued meeting up with him because he - like Goro - found more than just opportunity in their meetings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No matter how foolish such thoughts were… Ren’s closeness made Goro wish to be foolish, just a little bit. It was so easy - to pretend, to forget who he was and what his plans were. All it took, really, was a single smile from the raven-haired boy above him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… you’re awake,” Ren said now, pulling Goro out of his reverie. “I thought you fell asleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you consider your company this dull, or was it my choice of literature that gave you that idea?” Goro said, grinning back and carefully placing a bookmark between the pages before closing his book. He made a move to sit up, but the slightest pressure against his head kept him in place. If Ren wanted him to stay where he was, he wasn’t going to argue - he was comfortable, after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More like the dark circles under your eyes,” Ren chuckled, poking at Goro’s cheek. Goro pouted and sat up, feigning annoyance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m perfectly fine, thank-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not,” Ren interrupted him, this time with obvious worry in his tone. Goro turned to look at him. The raven closed his book and gave him the piercing look Goro learnt not to underestimate. He looked away. The next moment, he felt a warm, comforting hand squeeze his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey… you know, I really, really like hanging out with you, Akechi,” Ren said, words tumbling out of his mouth. “But… I also… is it weird I’m kind of worried about you? You work really hard, and… I mean, if meeting up sometimes is too much, it’s fine to-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Goro’s turn to interrupt him. He pressed a careful finger to Ren’s lips, trying to ignore how much his heart fluttered at the gesture, and shook his head. A surprisingly genuine smile made its way onto his lips. Even just hearing those words - honest or not, it didn’t matter - made something warm and tight grow in his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for worrying about me, Amamiya-kun,” he said, voice gentle. “It makes me happy. But I’ll be perfectly alright, thank you. Perhaps… I’ll stay out here a little longer today. Allow myself to rest.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren smiled at him then, bright and open, and Goro thought that he must have drunk too much of Leblanc’s excellent coffee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After all, it had to be the coffee that was making his heart race so much… right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good. Um…” Ren hesitated, but just for a moment. He smiled back at Goro, ruffling his raven hair into an even bigger mess. “I’ll need to go soon, but… I can leave the blanket behind. So you can catch a nap or something. Just bring it to Leblanc the next time you stop by.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The dreams shimmered in the air, wrapping around Goro’s form like wisps of liquid fire.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He was aware, deep down, he was dreaming. With how exhausted he was, the knowledge made his body relax, finally unwind after days and weeks of having to strain himself. Somewhere among his drifting thoughts, there was a distinct feeling he should </span>
  </em>
  <span>not </span>
  <em>
    <span>be falling asleep right there and then - but it had been overruled. He was feeling so at peace. His nostrils were filled with the smell of grass and the lingering scent of coffee he’s learnt to associate with Ren. His right cheek was warm; he could feel scattered rays of sunlight caressing his skin.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The half-there perception of his surroundings made the detective fall into another memory. His dreams solidified into the image of a young woman, her eyes gentle, her feathery wings - so much like his own - fluttering around him, keeping him safe. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Goro…” she said, her voice filled with quiet laughter. Her long, droopy ears disappeared in the waterfall of brown locks that fell around her face as she leaned down, looking at him. Suddenly, he was eight years old again, snuggled close in his mother’s lap, her careful hands caressing his wings and playing with the little stubs of horns just pushing out of his forehead. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So beautiful. You were always such a beautiful child,” his mother whispered, smiling at him. He felt warmth on his forehead and was surrounded by the smell of orange blossoms. She always smelt like orange blossoms; whenever she’d hold him, Goro would feel the scent linger on his clothes and skin afterwards. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“My son… you must be careful. Being born as someone like me… It gave you beauty, but I wished you’d have been born human, like your father… Goro, you need to hide these.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just like back then - now, in his dream, Goro found himself replying with the same words.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But why, mama?” he said, nuzzling against her hand. “It’s hard to keep the illusion up… it makes me sleepy, and-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because humans don’t like creatures like us, sweetheart,” she’d reply. “And if you pretend to be one of them… they’ll never hurt you as they did me… No one will ever reject a beautiful boy like you if they think you’re human…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That was a lie - a pretty lie a boy like him could live by, but still. Goro knew it now - one didn’t need to show what they were to be rejected in this cold, cruel world. But at eight years old, all his mother wished for him was not to be bullied; to not be taken advantage of. To learn to fit in…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro shifted on the warm blanket, his face buried in the scent of grass and coffee lingering on the soft cloth. The draining illusion he kept over his body faded away. His wings stretched in the sun - huge and brilliant, well-kept feathers shining in the light. Goro smiled in the shallow sleep, his ears - long and droopy, covered in soft fur - twitched on either side of his face. In this secret place, away from everyone’s eyes, he was allowed to rest. Even if he really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>shouldn’t have given into Ren’s suggestion…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a rustling of leaves from the side and then a gasp. In the silence of the golden afternoon, it cut through the air like a whip. Goro’s eyes blinked open; his slit pupils contracted even more in the sudden light - and then focused on a pair of silver irises staring at him, wide in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a heartbeat, for Goro to understand what had happened. He gasped and jumped to his feet, wings and horns and tail already cloaking themselves under the illusion Loki granted him- too late…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-wait, I--” he heard Ren stutter out; Goro was already running by then, though, heart squeezing in fear and panic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was all over; his secret was out and all he could do right now was run.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rain fell over Tokyo, violent and sudden like the wrath of gods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren stared unseeingly out through the murky glass of the door. The glass was uneven; it twisted the rainy evening landscape into swirls of light and darkness, making it look like some strange, underwater world. He was alone in the cafe. The sudden deluge kept even the most regular customers away. Sojiro was long gone, too. He grumbled something about leaving him to better his coffee skills by himself tonight and ran off before the main storm broke, taking Morgana with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren didn’t particularly mind. The TV behind him hummed pleasantly, creating a comforting white noise with the rain. The cafe was quiet and warm, and it’s not like he had a lot of plans for tonight other than help out until closing time and go to bed early.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren’s phone buzzed and he almost dropped the cup he was wiping in his haste to check the notification. The momentary excitement and hope turned to disappointment. He frowned, staring at another message in their group chat, asking when will they meet up to discuss their next case. Ren sighed and then bit his lip, twirling his phone in between his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been a week since his meeting with Akechi turned into such a disaster. Ever since, all his calls, all his texts and explanations that it was okay, that the brunet’s secret was safe with him - it all went unanswered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t that Ren blamed the other, really. It was a shock, to find out Akechi was a magical creature, just like Ann and Yusuke were. Most of them didn’t know how to disguise their more inhuman characteristics for more than a couple of minutes at a time. Some of them couldn’t do it at all. It was the first time in Ren’s life he met a creature able to lead his life posing as a regular human being, with no one realising. He understood how much Goro had at stake there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t just the case of him simply hiding something, either. Magical creatures, though there were so many living in Japan and across the globe, were still heavily discriminated against. Even in Tokyo Ren was aware of restaurants and bars that wouldn’t allow them to come in. Most companies heavily preferred human applicants to non-human ones when it came to job-searching, too. If it wasn’t discrimination in daily life and workplace, some of them were subjected to heavy sexualization and objectification. Everything - from being the most targeted group for trafficking, being forced to accept jobs at night clubs and seedy bars that quickly turned into thinly-veiled prostitution or being outright kept as glorified sex toys for the rich and powerful…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, Ren did not blame Akechi for doing his damn best not to let his secret get out. And neither did he for treating the (apparently) only person who found out about it with deep suspicion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He simply wished Goro would just… believe him when Ren said he would have never, under any circumstances, let that secret get out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The raven sighed again, setting the cup carefully on the rack and starting to wipe down the counter for the umpteenth time. He couldn’t help feeling worried - guilt and unease gnawed at his heart incessantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was his fault, really. Goro had been exhausted - no wonder, now he knew that on top of school, work, interviews and who knew what else, he had to keep up his illusion while doing all that. And yet, though he knew that even before they met, Ren still invited him out. Still encouraged him to take a nap, out in the open, even if it was on their very own, secluded little clearing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He still promised him (in a way) that he’d go away and leave him alone to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In truth, that was Ren’s original plan back then. It was just by chance he realized he must have left his phone and decided to come back for it. If he could turn back time- ah, but that was impossible. And now, Goro had to feel betrayed, panicked, suspicious… he must be wondering whether it was Ren’s plan from the start, whether he’s been baited into a trap. Hell, he was probably thinking of all the ways Ren could have used that information against him…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The idea that Akechi Goro, the boy Ren had a hopeless crush on pretty much ever since they’ve met and whom he desperately wanted to help, might be thinking that about him was </span>
  <em>
    <span>awful</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren sighed, hanging the cloth and picking up his phone once more. He looked around the empty cafe and, after a bit more fiddling, opened the messaging app. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>of unread messages to Goro flashed before his eyes, but he scrolled past them all and started to type out another one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>hey so uh I just wanted to say I’m sorry I really didn’t</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren frowned and shook his head, deleting it. No, it just sounded like he was making excuses for himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>would it be okay if I visited you? or you could stop by Leblanc sometime if you want I’ll</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, the raven deleted the whole thing, frowning. No… what if it’ll make him think he just wanted him to come so he could blackmail him or something? That wasn’t the impression Ren wanted to make. He just wanted Goro to know… let him know, that…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Amamiya: </b>
  <span>I really miss you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost the same moment Ren, heart beating fast, forced himself to press </span>
  <em>
    <span>send </span>
  </em>
  <span>on that one, the door to the cafe opened. It was the most unexpected thing, in such weather - but the identity of the person standing in the door made all questions dry up on Ren’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi Goro was looking at him, eyes alert and serious. He was, again, in his perfectly human shape - and he was dripping wet from head to toe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A lot can happen in fifteen minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fifteen minutes is, for example, enough time to usher a wet and cold boy inside. To find towels and throw them over his head, to fuss, pushing all unnecessary questions away for now. Fifteen minutes is also enough time to make two cups of hot, strong coffee, and carry them upstairs, with the unexpected guest trailing quietly behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, you can just sit wherever… wait, I’ll find you some dry clothes first, okay? Damn, you’re all wet… what were you thinking, coming out there without even an umb-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you doing this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren stopped mid-sentence and mid-action, turning from his awkward position of rummaging, half-bent, in his box of clothes. Akechi was standing where he had left him. A hundred different answers to the simple question came to Ren all at once - in the end, all he managed to stutter out was:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...doing what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Predictably, that made Akechi huff and narrow his eyes. His arms came up, crossing over his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t… You haven’t been…” The brunet looked away, his lips pressing tightly together. Finally, he let out a long breath and said it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t tell anyone who- </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>I am.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I didn’t,” Ren frowned, straightening up and taking a step closer to Goro. He stopped immediately when he saw him flinch. Slowly, Ren’s hands came up in a gesture of surrender. He did his best to look as non-threatening as possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Akechi…” he sighed, looking away. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Fuck, I’m- I can’t tell you how sorry I am that you had to… that I saw you, without it being your decision to show me. I swear, I had no idea. I left my phone- I mean, it doesn’t really matter. But I just want you to know… I’d never tell anyone something like this. Never, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was confusion in Goro’s eyes, growing and slowly pushing suspicion away. Some of it still remained there, though, and Ren knew better than to step closer or put his hands down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not even your </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” The brunet said, in a tone that was supposed to be mocking and ended up sounding anxious. Ren shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t even tell my </span>
  <em>
    <span>cat</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Seriously… I have friends who’re magical creatures, you know. I know how shitty this is for you- well I don’t. But my imagination fills in the details pretty graphically, believe me. I get why you wouldn’t want anyone to know. I’m sorry I saw, because… because you won’t feel as safe with it now, will you? I get that. And… damn it, if I could somehow turn back time, I...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The more Ren talked, the more Goro seemed to be listening and </span>
  <em>
    <span>believing </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. The brunet’s shoulders relaxed slowly; the expression on his face turned from deep suspicion to surprise and vulnerability. His eyes, so piercing and sharp just before, now turned hesitant and looked away from Ren. Carefully, the raven allowed his hands to fall back down to his sides. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...are we still friends?” he said, after the silence between them stretched uncomfortably. Goro looked up at him sharply, surprise on his face. Ren managed a weak smile. “I don’t want anything from you if that’s what you’re worried about. I won’t… threaten to blackmail you with that shit or anything. I know it’s just my word… I get why you wouldn’t trust me right away, but-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, seeing you this talkative,” Goro said with a weak smile of his own. It made Ren blink and then grin up at him. The brunet let out a quiet laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” he said. “We’re still… </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awesome,” Ren let out a breath of relief that pulled another quizzical glance at him. “I’m gonna get you these clothes, then.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the time it took for Goro to disappear into the downstairs bathroom to change, Ren flipped the door sign to </span>
  <em>
    <span>closed</span>
  </em>
  <span> and turned off the lights in the cafe. In the attic, the warm, musty air wrapped around them like a blanket as they sat down on the couch together, sipping their coffees and allowing themselves a moment’s respite. Ren kept catching himself staring at Goro. Now he knew what to look for, he could see some hints as to what the detective truly was. The slight angle in the way he held his head just a bit forward, to make up for the weight of his horns; the way he held his shoulders, always just a little tense, as if he was wearing an invisible backpack - or a pair of wings. And then the way he sat, always so careful, so elegant - even though that elegance could have just as easily been translated into him being careful with his tail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How many things Ren wanted to ask him; how many more things he wanted to see. Akechi Goro had always been an enigma to him. An unsolvable puzzle, a lovely mystery Ren could not keep his thoughts away from. Now, knowing one of his secrets, he wished to know even more. The man sitting just a little distance away from him appeared only more enchanting for what he truly was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren knew, at that moment, he was a goner. And perhaps it wasn’t such a bad thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. Just… ask what you want to ask.” Goro’s voice was quiet, amused. Only hearing it did Ren realize he’s been staring again - he almost spilt his coffee on himself snapping away. Goro smiled at him - a gentle, private little smile. Ren cleared his throat, trying to dissipate the awkwardness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was I that obvious?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Laughably so. Really… For someone boasting magical creature friends, you’re certainly acting like someone who’s never seen one.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you’re special,” Ren mumbled under his breath, feeling his cheeks heat up. Was it just his imagination, or did Goro’s face gain in colour as well…?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...I see,” he said. “Well… what’s so interesting about </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean… I’ve never seen anyone pretend to be human so… successfully,” Ren fired off, leaning a bit in. “Is it hard? Is that why you seemed so tired lately? How did you--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One at a time,” Goro chuckled, tilting his head to the side, looking at Ren quizzically. Then, he looked away, eyes becoming dim, unfocused as he stared deep into the past.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re… right, in principle,” he said carefully. “My ability to hold up the illusion of… ah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>humanity</span>
  </em>
  <span>, is quite unique. I’ve been training in it since I was a child, on my mother’s request.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro sighed deeply, his lovely face filling with melancholy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s… well, her life wasn’t easy. It was due to being what she was she was forced into… not the most choice of environments. She caught the eye of some good for nothing man who then subsequently abandoned her, having learnt she was with child. I always thought…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren kept quiet, listening intently. In the soft warmth of the attic, they suddenly felt closer than ever before. Goro’s face seemed more open, more vulnerable than he had ever seen it. Perhaps that was why, when he saw the detective’s hand curl up into a tight fist on his lap, Ren reached out and held it in his own, squeezing comfortingly. A pair of maroon eyes - more beautiful than anything in the world - looked up at him, wide and confused. Goro flushed; looked away, continuing his story.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I always thought… if I had been born a human… he might have not left. He might have stayed…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If some jerk left you and your mum just because you were born a certain way, then you’re better off without him,” Ren said, perhaps a bit too forcefully. Goro laughed; he wasn’t looking at him anymore, but his laughter was warm and genuine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re… truly a mystery, Ren-kun,” he said, and Ren felt his chest squeeze when he heard his given name fall from those perfect lips. “I never know what to expect of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I try,” the raven boy said. He realized, all of a sudden, he was still squeezing Goro’s hand. The detective made no attempt to stop him and, just for a little bit, Ren decided to indulge. He looked at his friend’s face again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… you didn’t answer my other questions. Is it difficult, keeping it up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm? Oh… yes, sometimes. It takes a lot out of me - the longer periods of time I need to keep the illusion up, the more difficult. Recently… with the new surge of interviews and such, I couldn’t really… </span>
  <em>
    <span>rest</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Hence that unfortunate sleepiness taking me over back then. I can only control my appearance while awake.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to- I mean-” Ren started, words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them. Goro looked at him, one thin eyebrow raising. Ren felt his cheeks burn all over again; he looked away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean… you don’t need to keep it up, if you don’t want to. With me, is what I tried to say. Since I… I already know, and…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah…” Goro smiled self-deprecatingly and shook his head, looking away once more. “That’s a generous offer, Amamiya-kun. I do remember, however, you telling me how sorry you were to see me. I wouldn’t want to-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean it like that!” Ren said, again, a bit too rash, a bit too forceful. He hardly recognized himself; he was acting all flustered, so very different from his normal self. Perhaps it had something to do with the warmth of Goro’s hand under his own and the secret they now shared. The raven cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I said I was sorry for kind of… robbing your secret off you. I didn’t- You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>gorgeous</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I mean, you’re beautiful as human already, but I thought- No, wait, I mean- Why would I not want to see, when-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stumbled over his words again. The more words he said, the more flustered Ren became, until finally Goro had silenced him with a laugh and one, gloved finger pressed over his lips. Just like back then, on their little clearing. Just like back then, Ren’s heart started doing all sorts of leaps in response to the gentle touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His companion didn’t respond to the barrage of words - not verbally, at least. As Ren watched, not hiding his awe, Goro changed before him. Two horns materialized on his forehead, sharp and curved and somehow perfectly framing his face. Two ears, droopy and covered in the softest fur peeked from under the soft locks. Ren felt something rest, warm and surprisingly heavy, over his hand on the sofa. When he looked down, it was the brunet’s tail, twitching nervously over his skin. And then, there were Goro’s wings - huge and beautiful, each soft feather shining in the dim light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and reached out his hand, enchanted. He stopped midway - his eyes darting to look at the maroon ones, now with slit pupils and just a glint of gold in them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it… is it okay if I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could finish, one wing stretched out towards him, feathers curling under his fingers. Ren gasped, stroking carefully over the wing with utmost gentleness. His eyes </span>
  <em>
    <span>shone </span>
  </em>
  <span>- he had never seen anything so… so </span>
  <em>
    <span>magical</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Ren breathed, his fingers growing bolder, skimming over the softness of the wing. He heard Goro’s laughter and then another sound - a deep, guttural purr, one that seemed to resonate somewhere deep inside him and make him feel and think things he really shouldn’t be feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>or </span>
  </em>
  <span>thinking right now. Ren went red; his hands stilled and he looked into Goro’s eyes. They were close now - somehow, way closer than before. And Goro was looking at him, eyes half-lidded, purring in pleasure…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a stupid thing to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was an impulse; a crazy, spur-of-a-moment thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, Ren thought as his lips pressed gently over Goro’s own, it was his best idea yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss wasn’t long or skillful - they were both inexperienced, and that showed embarrassingly well. But Goro didn’t pull away from him, even so. He allowed Ren to kiss him and, once they did move apart again, he stayed still - eyes closed, the purring sound never ceasing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...like I said,” he whispered after a long moment. “You’re an enigma to me, Ren-kun.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I don’t mind being one,” Ren answered, his voice hushed as well. It was as if they were scared to speak loudly, lest the moment between them ended, faded into nothing. Against his lips, Ren felt Goro smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What now, then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think… I think I’d like to ask you one more question, actually?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Goro’s eyes blinked open - a curious mix of hope and suspicion sneaking its way into them. Ren smiled and brought his hand up, his fingertips dragging gently down the other’s droopy ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you go out with me, Akechi Goro?” he whispered. For a long moment, there was silence; and then, he could hear laughter, surprisingly loud, genuine and </span>
  <em>
    <span>free</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this,” Goro said, his wings wrapping gently around the two of them to stress his point. “Is me being what I am the only reason you’ve asked me this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Ren shook his head. “Honestly, I… If I had more guts, I’d have probably asked you back there, at the TV station, right on the first day we’ve met.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-oh,” Goro said, blushing. Then, still looking unsure, but happy, he reached up, cupping Ren’s cheek in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then… yes,” he said quietly. “I’ll go out with you, Amamiya Ren. And now…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm..?” Ren asked, feeling slightly dizzy. Against his lips, Goro chuckled and shifted closer, pulling him in with his wings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiss me again.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like my stories and would like updates on my writing process/life/current obsessions, you can find me on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/mikan_writings">@mikan_writings</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>